steveswfandomcom-20200213-history
Odo-Bin-Garda
Odo-Bin-Garda is a former Jedi who curently makes a living traveling with Zaf. History Odo-Bin-Garda was born to two working class Cereans on Cerea. While visiting his family on the planet, Ki-Adi-Mundi discovered the infant, who was Force sensitive. Convincing the child’s mother and father that the child should be allowed to be trained as a Jedi, Ki-Adi-Mundi returned to Coruscant with the infant in tow. Odo grew up a youngling in the Katarn Clan. Odo was fairly strong in the Force, as it came easily to him. Upon reaching the age of 13, he was selected by a Jedi Knight to be a padawan learner. Odo’s master was a Jedi Knight by the name of Llus Ivan, the former padawan of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Odo learned much under the tutelage of Llus Ivan. Odo-Bin-Garda officially became a Jedi Knight shortly before the Clone Wars would break out. Upon becoming a full-fledged Jedi Knight, Llus Ivan gave Odo one more tidbit of advice: Contrary to how Odo often saw things, things were not always as two-dimensional as they might seem. Odo, months later, would find himself a Jedi General in the Army of the Republic. Assigned to the Duro system, Odo, along with the other Jedi and Clone Troopers protecting the sector, saw very little actual combat. That is, until the Battle of Duro, when General Grievous led the Confederacy Forces into the system, following the protocols set by Operation Durge’s Lance. Odo, along with the other Jedi, and the Clone Troopers who followed them, fought bravely, but in the end, were unable to retain control of the planet. Odo and the other Jedi barely escaped with his their own lives, after the last of the Clone Troopers serving under the Jedi heroically sacrificed themselves to ensure the escape of the Jedi, who had with them, and were protecting, a group of Duro children they had rescued from a local orphanage. Odo-Bin-Garda returned to Coruscant for a short period of time, to be debriefed as well as for some R&R. As the Jedi Order was extremely stretched, however, Odo was soon sent back out to fight for the Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. This time, he would be sent to Biz Pity, where Republic Forces, led by numerous high profile Jedi, including, but not limited to, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, A’Sharad Hett, and Adi Gallia. Odo would survive the battle, even after personally dueling General Grievous for a few moments. However, after witnessing the death of Adi Gallia, he, yet again, was exposed firsthand to the terrors of war, and for the first time, began questioning it, the Force, and the Jedi Order. Shortly after the Battle of Boz Pity, Odo received permission to return to his home world of Cerea, which had been devastated by the Confederacy of Independent Systems months earlier, during the Battle of Cerea. It was during his return to Cerea that Order 66 was issued. Odo initially ignored the summons back to the Jedi Temple. During the time he was on Cerea, he spent his time deeply engrossed in meditation, as what he had seen during war had lead him to begin to doubt many of the core principles he had held firm to. When the codes calling for him to return to Coruscant were reversed, and then instructed him to flee as far away from Coruscant as possible, his interest was piqued. While Cerea had withdrawn from galactic politics for the most part, after being ravaged, Odo was able to obtain transport to Coruscant. While he was en route, he learned what had happened- that the Jedi had attempted to assassinate Grand Chancellor Palpatine. That Palpatine, in the name of security, had reformed the Republic into the first Galactic Empire. That the Jedi Order was no more, and that surviving Jedi carried large bounties on their heads. Getting over the initial shock, Odo was able to hide all external evidence that he was a Jedi before the transport reached Coruscant. Luck seemed to be on his side, because he was able to leave the spaceport without trouble, and was able to buy a room at a seedy motel for the night. That night, however, Odo-Bin-Garda awoke suddenly, the Force sending him a precognitive message that he was in trouble. Apparently, the credit stick he had used was tied to the funds of the Jedi Temple, and that it had triggered an alarm somewhere in the system. Stormtroopers attacked the motel from all sides, at once, causing massive chaos. Within moments, Obo found himself locked in mortal combat with an entire platoon of stormtroopers. As he was fighting for his life, Odo instinctively summoned a Force ability that was mostly prohibited by the Jedi- Force Lightning. He did so not out of malice, however, and out of instinct. This succeeded in incapacitating the Stormtroopers who were attacking him, allowing him a precious few seconds to escape before more soldiers arrived. Odo was able to enter into the complex sewerage system underneath his feet, allowing him to navigate unmolested. Using his abilities in the Force, Odo stew away onboard a large transport vessel, filled with civilians, heading for the hermetic planet of J’t’p’tan. Deciding to make the best of his situation, Odo joined the local H’kig in their peaceful aesthetic and religious pursuits. It was on J’t’p’tan that Odo met Suvam An’yettu, an ancient Rodian monk who immediately recognized Odo-Bin-Garda as a Jedi. Odo, because of this, gravitated towards the mysterious Rodian, and learned after many months, that he had once been a Jedi himself. In his youth, he had been the apprentice of Leor Hal, the famous architect of the Potentium philosophy of the Force. Soon after his master was exiled from the Jedi Order, Suvam left the order himself, to learn from his master. Suvam spent years studying with his master, and his master’s disciples on Sekot. Hal sent his disciples away shortly before the arrival of the Far Outsiders to the planet, and it’s subsequent disappearance. Suvam made his way to J’t’p’tan, where he became a H’kig monk. Odo-Bin-Garda spent many years on J’t’p’tan with Suvam An’yettu, weathering out the Jedi Purge. Odo spent hours upon hours discussing with Suvam complex philosophical issues concerning the force each and every waking day, and eventually came to consider Suvam his mentor. Odo, whose personal experiences had led him to question the tenets of the Jedi, became an adherent of the Potentium view of the Force. Seemingly out of the blue, one day, Suvam disappeared. When questioning his fellow H’kig monks, none knew whom Odo was even referring to. It was as if Suvam was an artificial construct of his mind, or the former Jedi had used his powers to simply cause all that knew him, except for Odo, to forget all knowledge they had of him. The only clue Odo had of where his teacher had gone was a cryptic message in the sand in front of Suvam’s former quarters that said, plainly, “Seek”. Odo-Bin-Garda took this as some kind of test. That he was supposed to find Suvam. As it was about this time that the Rebel Alliance destroyed the Death Star, and killed the Emperor, Odo felt confident leaving J’t’p’tan. He was able to barter a spot on a transport headed to the nearby planet of Dandalas. From there, Odo decided he would travel across the galaxy, looking for his teacher He took a transport to Nar Shadda, knowing that he could find a pilot to take him across the galaxy, and low key at the same time. Claiming to be an accountant and mechanic, Odo met Zaf, a young captain with his own vessel, the Goldoba. Odo convinced Zaf to hire him, under the pretenses that he need not be paid in credits, but instead, with room, board, and the ability to leave the vessel days at a time, when the vessel is on planet. For the past number of years, Odo has been traveling with Zaf, using the resources given to him to search for his teacher, and complete the challenge he left him. Appearance Odo appears as a typial Cerean. Like others of his species, Odo's most striking feature is his large, angular, conical head. Though a former Jedi, Odo does his best to not give away his past. Generally speaking, he wears normal spacers clothing, reflecting his new life as Zaf's copilot. Though he carries his lightsaber on him at almost all times, he does his best to keep the weapon hidden. Personality Like other Cereans, Odo is calm, rational and analytical. To many, he comes off as a snob who is offput by others, but this generally is not the case. Equipment Brown Pants Black Boots Brown Belt White Shirt Brown Vest Jedi Utility Belt All-Temperature Cloak Merr-Sonn Binder Cuffs Datapad Com-Link Med Kit Power Pack x6 (Blaster Pistol) Repair Kit Odo-Bin-Garda's Lightsaber BlasTech DL-18 Blaster Pistol Category:Characters Category:Jedi